Doctor Who Hunger Games
by crzykittyfangirl
Summary: When Rose wishes to stay with the doctor forever on a magical wishing well, it turns her into a Timelady and also brings back Gallifrey. But This Gallifrey has Hunger Games. And When they get caught up in Gallifrey's version of the Hunger Games, will the life and death survival of the games help them bring their relationship to the next level at last?


**Hey guys, just a few things before we get started. Firstly, this is my first story so I really hope its alright. Its in first person just thought you might want to be aware of that. Also note that is an AU where Rose stayed with the Doctor through Doomsday and its set between series three and four. It starts with the Doctor's point of view. Also I wrote this my friend who would like to be known on here as Pine.**

**Oh also Disclaimer- I don't own doctor who, if I owned it Rose would have stayed with the doctor after doomsday. Speaking of Rose staying with the doctor, krazy kysta hatter has an amazing story about that called a life with Rose. If you haven't read it then you should. It is in the words of ten"Brilliant!" Also the dialogue is messed up, if anyone knows how to fix it plz don't hesitate to tell me.**

I lay under the console recalibrating the quantum transducer when I heard light footsteps coming toward me. I jerked up, forgetting I was under the console smacking my head on the underside. "Rassilon!" I cursed sliding out from under the console holding my head. Rose is standing there watching me, an amused look on her face.  
"Hello Rose." I said, giving her a bright grin rubbing my head with one hand.  
"Aww, did the wittle baby Timelord bump his head?" She asked giving me that tongue in teeth grin that always made my hearts beat impossibly fast.  
"Yeah. Just cause I'm an alien doesn't mean I don't bump my head sometimes." I said smiling at her with the cheeky grin I knew she liked. I wasn't completely oblivious to the effect I had on her, I couldn't help but notice when I smiled at her a blush tinged her cheeks or when I held her hand or hugged her, her heart raced. The fact was, I turned her on, and I suppose I could say she turned me on as well. But that would mean she loved me back and she couldn't could she? Nah. How could anyone love someone who was the killer of his own people? Rose broke me out of my thoughts.  
"I know Doctor. What were you doing under there anyway? Recalibrating or sumthin?" She asked, looking adorably confused.  
"Something like that." I said sighing running a hand through my hair. "Or at least I was until you made me smack my head on the console." my tone turning to teasing.  
"You know you like it." she said, smiling again.  
"Yeah." I said smiling in return.  
''Are we going somewhere or are we just gonna sit in the vortex all day?" Rose said a mischievous glint in eyes. "Oh yes. Today we are going to the Annual spring ball in the Gardens of Scoutlia." I said dramatically pulling the lever that started up the Tardis and making the sure the coordinates I had set earlier were right. Rose smiled at this, her eyes up with excitement.  
"Suppose that means I need to change right?"  
"Yip. You might want to be just a little dressier. It is a ball after all. You know where the wardrobe is." I said with a grin.  
"Ok." She replied turning and skipping down the corridor. My grin widened at her enthusiasm. She was just like me in that regard, she loved going to new places, saving worlds, having another mystery to solve, alien to catch. It was one of the many things I loved about her. Wait, no, no, no. I didn't love her did I? Yes. And I knew it was true, I loved her with both of my hearts fully and completely. She was my reason to live, to keep fighting day after day. And she could never know. My sweet Rose, if only I could tell you how much I love you. I thought sadly. When she came back into the console room an hour later, my jaw dropped. She had on a full skirted, flowing, Tardis blue dress that went all the way to her ankles with straps that tied around her neck and little satin black flats. Her soft, silky, golden hair was pulled up in a bun with a strand hanging on either side of her face, like it was after we left New Earth and went to take Chip/Cassandra to Past Cassandra. "Control yourself Theta." I chided myself firmly before closing my mouth.  
"You look beautiful." I said before I could stop myself.  
"You mean for a human." Rose said bringing up the comment I had made back in my ninth incarnation when we had met Charles Dickens. Why did I have to be so daft in my last incarnation?  
"No. You -You look beautiful for anyone, in Timelord standards you are beautiful." "Thanks Doctor." Rose said, a pretty blush colouring her cheeks. I smiled at her, feeling my own cheeks redden slightly which was quite noticeable with this incarnation's pale skin. I just hoped Rose wouldn't comment on it. "Aren't you gonna change?" She asked while raising an eyebrow at my reddened cheeks.  
"Yip. I was just waiting for you to be done. Be back in a tick." I said quickly turning on my heel and racing down the corridor to my bedroom. I quickly changed into my tuxedo; I just hoped I wouldn't jinx the trip by wearing it. I rushed back to the console room.  
"Allons-y Rose!" I said grabbing her hand as I ran by. She laughed in delight running after me. I pushed the door open on my way making sure Rose got through before closing and locking it behind us. We made our way down to the Garden's main square, Rose's hand clutched firmly in mine. When we got there, a fast song was starting and I quickly pulled Rose into the dance. During a slower song I let myself hold Rose closer than I usually did. After a few more songs, I pulled Rose away from the rest of the dancers toward the mazelike pathways of the garden. I wanted to show her a beautiful wishing well that was said to be magic. I didn't really believe in all that, but I knew Rose would like it.  
"Where are we going Doctor?"  
"If I didn't want it to be a surprise, don't you think I would have told you?" I replied in a bit of a teasing tone. Rose smiled that tongue in teeth smile that always made my hearts beat impossibly fast. Control yourself. I scolded forcefully. I saw the turnoff for the wishing well up ahead, and I ran for it, pulling Rose along behind me. When we reached the wishing well I stopped not even breathing hard since my respiratory bypass had kicked in a little ways back. Rose gasped when she saw it and then threw her arms around me. I was a bit surprised by her unexpected hug, but I quickly wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close and breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo and something else that was just Rose.  
"Thank you Doctor. It's beautiful." She said standing on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear. I smiled into her hair.  
"You're quite welcome Rose. I'm glad you like it." I replied my lips brushing her ear as I spoke. I heard her breathing hitch slightly and I pulled her closer. She tightened her arms around me laying her head on my shoulder. I felt my hearts speed up and I hoped she wouldn't notice although she probably did being so close to me. I just hoped she wouldn't comment on it, because there wasn't an answer I could give her. We stood there like that for another minute or two then she slowly pulled way her eyes still shining with happiness. I felt the loss of her warmth considerably but I just took her hand pulling her gently toward the well. I stopped in front of it, rummaging in my pockets for a coin. I pulled out a golden Drachma. I frowned at it wondering where I had gotten it, and then shrugged.  
"Make a wish." I said softly handing her the coin. She took it, a bright smile on her face. She stood wit her eyes closed for a moment then opened them again and threw the coin in. As we walked back to the main square hand in hand, I turned to her.  
"What'd you wish for?" I asked raising one eyebrow at her quizzically. "Silly Doctor. You know I can't tell you or else it won't come true." She said cheekily poking me in the side with one finger. I smiled, not very surprised at her answer. We arrived back at the main square as the last song of the night was coming on, a ballroom waltz. Rose slowly placed her hand on my shoulder and twined the fingers of our other hands together as I slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. We swayed gently back and forth and I closed my eyes briefly, reveling in the feeling of her close to me. All too soon though, the song ended and I reluctantly released her. "Ready to go Rose?" I asked her quietly. "Yeah. And Doctor."  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for taking me here, it was beautiful."  
"It was my pleasure Rose." I said offering her my hand to walk to back to the Tardis. She smiled taking my outstretched hand. We began walking slowly hand in hand back to the Tardis. When we got there, I used my free hand to pull the key of my pocket and inserted it into the lock, pushing the door open. Once we got inside and I shut the door behind us, Rose squeezed my hand briefly then dropped it heading toward the corridor to get ready for bed. I looked up when her light footsteps stopped and saw her lingering at the edge of the console room. "I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie and have a cuppa before bed."  
"Sure. I'd love to." I said an easy smile spreading across my face. "Pick whatever you want, except one of those cheesy historical fiction movies. The history is so wrong in those." I said making a face. She giggled then nodded, turning back to the corridor and walking in the direction of her room.

I tinkered with the Tardis for a couple minutes then headed to my room wanting to change into something more comfortable than my tuxedo. I pushed my door open shutting it behind me then changing into a white t-shirt and trousers. I hung my tux back in my closet then went into the kitchen to make tea for the two of us. I began to boil a pot of water but it was taking too long and so I pointed the sonic at to speed it up. Once it was done, I poured it into two mugs putting milk and sugar, two for Rose four for me. I carried them into the theater that had a huge couch rather than seats. She was wearing her favorite long lacy pink night gown. I handed Rose one of the mugs sitting down next to her with mine in my hands. I took a sip of tea then turned to her a light smile on my face. "What are we watching?"  
"Avatar. I've never seen it and my mate Shareen said it's really good."  
"Aw Brilliant. I haven't seen that in ages." I said happily pointing the sonic at the huge plasma flat screen TV to start the movie. Rose grinned as the movie started snuggling up to me and laying her head on my shoulder. I grinned a bit putting my arms around her and moving her head so it rested over my right heart. About halfway through the movie, I heard a little breathy sigh and looked down to see Rose fast asleep. A soft smile came onto my face as I gently lifted her up being careful not to wake her. Since the Tardis had been kind enough to move my room right next to the theater, I carried her in there slipping her under the duvet and I was about to leave when I heard her mumble something that about made my hearts stop. I shook my head slightly telling myself I had imagined it, that it was just my lovesick mind playing tricks on me. But then I heard it again.  
"Please Theta. Don't go." She murmured sleepily. "What did you call me?" I asked hardly to believe my ears, hand still resting on the doorknob.  
"Theta." She said almost as if she answering me. "Stay please." She mumbled plaintively reaching for me.  
"Always." I replied moving back over to the bed still in shock from hearing my old academy nickname come out of her mouth. I quickly toed off my trainers and slipped hesitantly under the duvet with her. In her sleepy state she snuggled up to me, her nose against my neck. I put my arms around her reveling in the feeling of her warmer body pressed so closely to my cooler one. I was only planning on staying for an hour or two but each time I tried to leave, she would mumble Theta again and I would settle back down in defeat. I had no idea how she knew my old nickname but I did know I loved to hear her say it. And so, because of this and because I loved to be close to her, I stayed. The Tardis'morning light streamed in from the ceiling and I felt Rose stir. I released her slightly and looked down at her a soft smile coming onto my face. Her eyes opened and lifted them up to meet mine.  
"Hello." She said a bright smile spreading over her face.  
"Hello." I said back my smile growing wider at our familiar greeting.  
"Doctor, Why am I in your bed?" She asked her smile being replaced by a confused look.  
"I…The Tardis had moved my room right next to the theater and I didn't want to risk waking you by carrying you all the way your room so….I brought you here instead." I answered quietly somehow feeling as if I should be quiet as if this moment was sacred. I ran a hand through my hair; I knew I needed to ask her about last night. "Rose. Do you…" I swallowed nervously then went on. "Do you remember anything about last night after the movie?" "No. Not really. I remember falling asleep with you on the couch but not anything after that. Why? Oh god. I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?"  
"Not exactly. It wasn't really what I would call embarrassing, it was just weeell, unexpected I suppose."  
"Oh. What did I say?"  
"You…well you…You said my old nickname, from the academy on Gallifrey."  
"I did? Is that bad?"  
"No, not necessarily. I like that you know my old nickname. But I still wonder how you knew it when I didn't tell you."  
"Can you tell me then? I knew last night apparently, but I can't remember now."  
I smiled a huge full blown smile. "It's Theta."  
"That's beautiful. It's much better than The Doctor."  
"You-You think it's beautiful?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks."  
"Your welcome, Theta." She said and a huge grin came over my face when her I heard her use my nickname. Suddenly my grin faltered a little when I heard something strange. I could always hear her heartbeat especially times like these but I thought I had heard a second heartbeat. Which was impossible, Rose was human, beautifully, tragically, human. As much as I wished she could stay forever like she had promised, the sad truth was she would age and I would regenerate. I loved her with all of my being but because she was human, I could never tell her. It would only hurt us especially me in the long run. Then I thought of something. I looked back at Rose.  
"What did you wish for at the wishing well last night?"  
"Why?"  
"Just…Because." I said tugging on my ear awkwardly not wanting to alarm her if I really heard what I thought I heard. But I was also filled with excitement as what it could it mean and if was somehow, impossibly, true. She would really be able to stay forever like she promised and I could tell her I loved her. No need to get your hopes up, I reminded myself. But my hearts were already filling with excitement. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Rose's answer.  
"I wished to stay with you forever. Your Forever."  
"Oh Rose." I whispered pulling her close. "My sweet Rose." I mumbled into her soft golden hair.  
"Theta, did you just call me yours? I can call you Theta right?"  
"Of course you can, I'd love it if you called me Theta. As for your other question, yeah. I suppose I did."  
"Am I really yours?"  
"Mhmm. But I mean not mine. Just, well I mean you're my best friend, I don't own you." I stopped when I realized I was rambling.  
"You're my best friend too." She said happily her eyes lit up with happiness. Then a puzzled look came onto her face. "Why did you want to know what I wished for?"  
"Because, well…I, because I thought I heard something I shouldn't have." I said replied my voice shaking a bit as I tried to contain my excitement.  
"What did you hear?" She asked sounding alarmed which was why I didn't want to tell her in the first place. But if she used my nickname I couldn't refuse her anything. That would be a problem if she started calling me Theta instead of Doctor. Not that I didn't want her to, I loved that she felt comfortable enough to call me that. The only bad thing was that I might be persuaded to do something I would rather not do.  
"What did you hear?"  
"I … I thought I heard another heartbeat from you." I said so softly that if hadn't been right there next to me she wouldn't have heard.  
"But that's impossible. I'm human. I only have one heart. You're the one who has two."  
"Yeah, but I know I heard it. In fact I can still hear it."  
:But how could that happen?"  
"Perhaps because of your wish. I mean you wished to stay with me for my forever right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, I have a theory as to what happened but it's physically impossible. I shouldn't even really consider it, but it's all I can think of."  
"So what is it? Tell me Theta."  
"I… I… I think you may have turned into a Timelady, the female equivalent of a Timelord. But its impossible."  
"Could we find out though?"  
"Yes, if I took a sample of your DNA I could see whether it had changed and I could listen to your hearts or … hearts."  
Well then let's do it. I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll meet you in the med bay." She said unwrapping herself from my arms and getting up, walking out into the hall to her room.  
"Rosuuh!"  
She poked her head back in. "I want to do it and your not going to persuade me otherwise." She said firmly then leaving again. I sighed, those Tyler women, once they got something in their heads, there was no stopping them. I quickly got out of bed changing into my regular pinstriped suit sticking my brainy specs and sonic in the breast pocket then hurrying to the med bay. When I got there, Rose 


End file.
